Shiver
by HEZZZIE
Summary: Caroline Always Runs, Klaus Will Always Find Her. A series of moments in time when caroline is running, escaping or being captured. Rated M for a Reason.
1. Prologue

Hello, so this story is writtren not only by me, but also by the lovely selenabruce, we'll be doing it chapter by chapter, ill write one she'll write one etc. So have fun reading. We both really love reviews, Good, Bad, Just to say hi. Whatever.

* * *

"My dear" he chuckled

"You seem to forget that I am **the** big bad" he continued chuckling mysteriously at her.

She gently slid her hand higher up his thigh. He leaned in close to her and whispered "you know while you sit here trying to distract me, my men have already taken down your entire army"  
"You lie" she hissed removing her hand.  
"Go ahead, check" he motioned her to the window opposite him, she looked out the window. Her face paled as she saw the mass devastation before her. Bodies everywhere. All her army.  
"Well then perhaps it's best I be going then" she smiled sweetly walking over to her bag. She slowly lifted it up, put it back down, turned her back again and "spilled" some of the contents over the table, pretending to look for something

"Now you know as well as I do that, I'm not letting you go, you've escaped me enough already" he chuckled arrogantly.

"Well since you put it that way" she slowly edged towards the door, only to find her path blocked by him. She attempted to rush past him only to have him, grab her arm and pull her to him, chest to chest.

"You know you can't get away love"  
"yeah well, a girls gotta try" she said moving one of her hands behind her back.  
"How about a kiss goodbye, then" she suggested innocently.  
"You're not leaving. But who am I to say no to Say no, to a beautiful woman" he said before crashing his lips to hers. He slid his tongue across her lips demanding for entrance, she held off for a minute, just to tease him before she heard his growl of impatience, she opened her lips to him and he swept his tongue inside her mouth, both of them fought for control of the kiss.

It took all she had not to give in to it, _she had a purpose_, she slid her hand up to his neck and with the hand that was behind her back she brought that hand between them, and she pushed him back slightly and plunged "the dagger" into his chest.

She detached her lips from his and stood back to watch the black slivers take over his body, they slowly crawled up his face, she smiled at the shock on his face.

Knowing she didn't have much time, before he fought of the power of "the dagger", she ran as fast as she could, out of the room, passed the lavishly decorated sitting room and out the front door. She stopped at her horse "Maria, she mounted her black beauty and urged it to run as fast as it could.

She passed fields and houses, she wondered what was going on in the villages, were there blossoming romances, heartbreaks, happiness, she wanted to stop and find out but she knew if she did he'd just find her again. So she had to press on, she was nearly at the forest, she knew she could lose him there because of the spells her witch friends put on her, when she heard it, the unmistakeable sound of a wolf howling. She felt shivers run down her spine. She new if a normal person heard it they would think it was just a normal wolf howling, but she knew better. This was no normal wolf, this was a bigger, badder more dangerous wolf.

That howl to a normal person would do nothing but to her. It was an incentive for her to keep running. His howl had been to send a message.

"You Are Mine And I. Will. Find. You."

* * *

Well that was the prologue. Sooo...

What did you think?

Don't be shy.

On to chapter 1

Where will we go next?

If you have any thoughts or ideas as to where you would like us to go , PM or review.

Love,

HEZZZIE and SelenaBruce


	2. Chapter 1

_1234 London _

Raindrops fell silently down the window sill, as she watched the world go by. She could see below her a bustling little town. Women were holding onto their children, as they weaved their way through the market place. She saw merchants attempting to sell there recently gathered trinkets stalls filled with colourful fruits and vegetables.

She'd love to be down there right now, walking among them, tasting the delicious array of fruits.

But no she can't.

He locked her in a TOWER.

He had caught up to her this time, while she was having dinner with bonnie and April at a local restaurant, in London.

She'd felt him before she could see him. A shiver had run down her spine. She had cursed then for being so stupid.

Bonnie had instantly started chanting, what Caroline had assumed were protection spells, but it was too late, he was already in the restaurant.

She had turned to him, he had on grey slacks and a cream coloured shit, with the top two buttons exposing his delectable chest, topped off with his signature smirk.

_Why does he always have to look so sexy...?_ She thought

_No, Caroline not sexy_… she countered

_Your right sexy is such an understatement_… she re countered

_Damn…_

She glanced around the restaurant, to find all exists blocked by his henchmen.  
She looked hopefully to Bonnie, who shook her head in defeat.

Caroline tapped her head twice as a sign for bonnie to link with her mind.

"_Bon, you have to run, he can't find out about your powers"_

"_Care, I'm not leaving you here….."_

"_Oh yes you are, April is human, if the spirits find out you put the life of a human at risk to save me, they'll punish you"_

"_I don't care, Caroline"_

"_Well I do, don't you get it Bon, and you're not supposed to protect me this time. I need you to run. That's why your magic's not working right now"_

"_But Care…"_

"_No... Go. Run... I'll only be able to hold him off for so long."_

"_No Care, I can't leave you behind"_

"_Listen to me Bon, I'll be okay, he won't hurt me, remember. Okay now listen to me. I want you to get into the proprietors mind and find the secret exit, there's always one, then I want you to run as fast as you can and get the hell out of here. I'll distract him. I'll distract him. I'll let you know when I escape this time"_

"_Oh and Bon, if you don't hear anything for six months. Sent TH E boys"_

"_I love you, Care"_

"_I love you, too Bon"_

"_Now go, get out of here and take April"_

The mind link ended.

Bonnie looked to her friend and noticed a singular tear fall down her cheek, before she saw the familiar cheeky grin; her friend got only got when she had a brilliant idea come to mind.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. She knew it was now or never. Because knowing Caroline. Shit was definatly about to hit the fan.

She got up, turned to April.  
"It's time to go" she whispered.

"Let's go" April whispered back to her.

April got up and watched as her friend walked over to the proprietor of the establishment, closed her eyes, re opened them and signalled to Caroline. April walked over to her friend.

Then bonnie walked her to the bathrooms, they went into the women's. They had just exited the secret passageway when the commotion from the restaurant finally reached their ears.

Bonnie turned her head to see the restaurant.

It was up in flames, she saw Caroline up on the roof dancing, with four of the henchmen attempting to surround her.

_Those henchmen don't stand a chance_ she thought to herself.

But against Klaus, not so much.

April Dragged Bonnie down the street, she knew if they didn't get away Caroline would blame herself.

That was the last time Caroline had seen her two friends, that was three months ago, right before he had locked her in a TOWER.

He'd only come to see her twice.

One about a month after locking her in here. He had wanted to know who she was with.

"Oh just some human and a witch that owed her a favour" she had lied

He hadn't believed her of course, but he couldn't do anything about it.

The second time he had come to see her, she had woken up to see him sleeping in the sitting chair that had been facing her bed, she assumed he had been watching her sleep.

When he woke up he found she had placed a blanket over him. She had been in the bathroom. When she came out he was gone.

That was 1 moth ago.

Now she was bored and angry.

Frustrated she banged her fist against the wall of the tower as hard as she could, she knew she couldn't break it Klaus's beloved witch made sure of that. She felt the tower shake in protest.

She heard chuckling coming from outside. She looked outside.  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair"

She heard, looking down she gave a squeal of delight.

"Damon Salvatore, what are you doing here?" she asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, Rapunzel, Bonnie sent us about a month ago, and we only just found you, sorry?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders

"Well I guess I can find it in me to forgive you," she giggled "is Stefan with you?"

"Uh yeah he's in control off the getaway vehicle" he answered "now how do we get you down" he asked placing a hand on his chin. "Wait I got it" he said running backwards away from the tower. He stopped about 2 kilometres away. "Hang on Rapunzel" he yelled before charging off towards the tower.

"Damon noooo….." she felt the impact of the tower shaking when he hit it full speed.

"Well that was a stupid plan, the towers reinforced with magic." She stated matter of factly.

"Ah excuse me. There is no such thing as a stupid plan, just poorly executed awesome ones" he said rubbing his now injured shoulder.

"Brother, you forgot the vial Bonnie gave us." Stefan said walking towards his brother

"Vial?"

"You really don't listen do you?" Stefan said walking backwards again, and taking aim at the tower.

"Stand back Care" he yelled, he through the vial at the building and watched as a veil of clear started shimmering and then broke into tiny little shards of glass.

He stood back and admired his handy work, only to be tackled to the floor by an unseen force.

"Steffi I missed you" Caroline said hugging her best friend.

"I missed you to girl"

"Ah hey what about me, I hurt my shoulder trying to save the beloved Rapunzel"

"Ooh you I love you Damon" she said as she raced over to embrace her old friend

"And stop calling me Rapunzel"

"Yeah that bitch had nothing on you..." a familiar voice said to her.

"Matt is that you?" she asked with her back turned to him. She turned around expectantly. Squealing when she saw him. Racing over to him and grabbing him for a bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in like….."

"321 years" he recited

"Oh come on people we don't have time to loiter. Let's get out of here" Damon yelled heading towards the horse and carriage they had prepared for their getaway.

"Yes, lets" Caroline said placing her arms around Stefan and Matts shoulders.


	3. New Friends

Hello, my lovely reader. Soo this is the newest chapter.

i was asked in the last two chapters to have more klaroline interaction. i'm sorry to disapoint you but i dont have any in this chapter.

i have written the next chapter as well, but havent quite typed it up. There will be klaroline interaction in a few chapters. Sorry

**Omg, i forgot to add, there is mention of chinese people in this chapter, i am in no way implying anything, that particular part I used from the movie "The Pirate Movie" i'm really sorry if i offended anyone truly. its just supposed to be a funny little joke. if anyone has a problem with it then by all means tell me and i will change it.**

* * *

The sword leapt at her throat.

She ducked to the left and sliced her attackers stomach with her sword before kicking his feet out from under him.

He landed on the deck with a loud thud.

Looking up at her he could have sworn she looked like a goddess, with her long cascading golden curls seemingly shimmering around her shoulders and down her back.

She stood feet apart, one hand on her hip the other grasping the sword that was currently pointing at his chest.

"goddess" he exclaimed.

She chuckled. A sound he believed to be pure heaven.

"not quit" she answered putting her sword back in her scabbard.

"if this be the way I am to go. Then let the goddess take my last breath, for I am your willing servent" he said getting into a kneeling prayer position.

"oh god" she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

She removed her sword from her scabbard again.

She lifted it up in the air. Turned it around and plunged it into the man behind her that was attempting to attack her. She turned around to admire her handiwork before turning back to the man who was still praying to her and elbowed him in the head. Effectively causing him to lose consciousness.

"Fredrick" she called to one of her deck hands "take him below to recover"

She stepped over his body, removed her sword from her deceased attacker and continued on with the battle. She slowly edged her way closer to her friend who was currently dodging and weaving through the attacking pirates before she sliced them through.

"oy, happy birthday, Care" she yelled out while avoiding a strike that was going straight for her arm "I ordered chinese" she yelled gesturing to the attacking crew.

"im glad, this is ridiculous" Care answered laughing.

"Guess who I just found again?" Caroline asked her friend.

Bonnie looked at caroline with a confused expression gracing her features. "who, I haven't seen anybody"

"well I was just fighting him, but I think you'll have to take the memory spell off of him. I think he would want to be back with us."

"wait are you talking about….. oh my god he's back" bonnie let off a girlish scream. Before ducking the attempts of a pirate who wanted to cut off her arm.

"yeah. He's back"

"what do you think you're doing slacking off? You lazy good for nothing imbeciles." Matt yelled whipping the deck with his new crop. The crew all looked at him, expectantly. They all started to cower at his menacing glare, before he broke out into a huge grin, inspiring the rest of the crew to crack up with him.

"you had us all going there for a second boss.." one of the crew answered

"hey you lot I thought I was your boss" Caroline called from the helm with a huge grin plastered over her face.

"this is true, milady but we call all our superiors boss." He answered

"its okay mate we all know who's really in charge" Matt whispered to the crew, causing them to all crack up. Before he turned he ducked. Avoiding the dagger Caroline had thrown at his head. Turning around he watched as she smirked at him innocently before gracefully exiting to her cabin.

Matt turned to the crew "well this floor is not going to clean itself. Get to it." He ordered in a friendlier tone.

"Seriously Mattie you had to provoke her didn't you?" a voice asked him.

Matt turned around and saw Bonnie walking towards him.

"what it's fun, she's so easy" he laughed

"I heard that" they heard whispered, Matt and Bonnie turned around to see Caroline back at the helm looking out at the ocean with a small smirk on her lips, they both could tell that it was her.

Smiling and turning back to their conversation, matt looked around and noticed that the dagger that was previously thrown and landed on the wood column, was now missing. He moved to stand in front of Bonnie, so she could shield him.

"I love being up here, although the crew are all my mates they all respect me." He whispered glancing towards the crew.

"yeah"

"I've never had that before" Bonnie glanced up at her friend, "well aside from, from you and caroline. No one ever took. Little Mattie Donovan seriously, now I'm commander of a battalion of pirate ships" they heard a discreet cough

"sorry co-commander", glancing to Caroline he saw a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I know what you mean, before all of this happened to me I was just some Maiden that needed to be married of" Bonnie answered

"now look at me I am co-commander of a battalion of pirate ships and the most powerful magical being ever"

"mehhh, that doesn't seem all that important to me, I mean really, so what your powerful;l, deadly, destructive, you have the potential to destroy an entire village and you can heal the sick. Well it doesn't seem like that much of a big deal to me." He said playfully, nudging Bonnies shoulder. Causing her to fall over, he watched her on the floor as she began to shake violently, before crouching over her body. He picked her up.

"caroline, quick somethings happened to bonnie".

Caroline was at his side in an instant. She took one look at Bonnies unconscious body, before she instructed Matt to follow her downstairs with body.

He followed, her downstairs cocnstantly checking on her, to make sure she was fine. He watched as caroline walked them into the kitchen, before closing the door behind them. She walked into the food storage area, moved a set of shelving. She then proceeded to rip the wood boards off the wall.

"caroline what are you doing, that'll sink the ship." He exclaimed. She turned to him and fglared at him. He shut up immediately.

Once she'd pulled away the boards she revealed a door, she lnstructed matt to put her insidened the door and instructed matt to put her insidened the door and instructed matt to put Bonnie inside. She shut the door behind them. Then proceeded to put the boards of wood back on the wall. She stood back and watched as the boards magically fell back into place, despite the fact that she had broken several boards in her rush to get bonnie inside.

She turned to matt and simply said "my cabin 5 minutes." And walked out.

* * *

So read, review, complain, PM. whatever you would like. be honest and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Hezzzie


	4. New Friends part 1

So i recieved a few questions about the last chapter.

I hope this answers some of them. i've got a idea for the next chapter.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Matt waited outside of Caroline's cabin, for 3 minutes and 52 seconds, He knows because he counted, before Caroline finally let him enter.

"Drink?" she asked, gesturing to the beverage tray next to the door.

"No, explanation, please." He stated

"Alright, sit down" she ordered, as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"You know Bonnies a witch?" he nodded his head

"You know who were running from?" he nodded his head.

"Yeah Klaus, the man who you had me working as a spy for."

"Yes. About 150 years ago he found out he could use witches of the Bennet blood line to make a connection that enables the witch to see everything Bonnie can see. When it first happened, we were in Switzerland, shopping, it lasted for an hour. We didn't know what it was; Bonnie thought she was having a vision about where he would be. She didn't know it was actually where he was at that present moment."

"We were preparing to leave, two days later, after the dinner we were having with the ruler of Switzerland at that point in time. We never got that far. He caught up with us at the dinner with the ruler. Needless to say the ruler died and the restaurant, somehow caught fire. I personally have ahh no idea how that happened" she giggled to herself.

Matt smirked knowing full well about her ability to "accidently" start fires. He also knew, she does it so her companions, usually Bonnie and a human, can escape, as Klaus's minions can't track a witch through fires, as it counteracts with their senses.

"Anyway" she began "we didn't realize for another 50 years that this is how he kept finding me. Until Bonnie spent three days in a Temple in Tibet, seeking answers. She only got one answer. A process known as, Trancing. That's what it's called when she becomes the other witch. So since then every time she starts to get the symptoms we instantly lock her in a black room with the most powerful magical enchantments protecting her/it. We know they work, because she made them herself, from escaping it."

"Wait so how'd he know about trancing" matt asked.

"well until about 300 hundred years ago, he didn't know about Bonnie, who she was, what she was or that she even existed, he being the most powerful witch and her being immortal and all. I came across her by accident. I didn't know what she was, we became friends. She off course knew what I was the whole time. She watched my habits and when she found out that instead off hurting people, because of what I was, I helped them as much as I was capable. She revealed what she was. She said that I had passed all of her tests and that she would be my loyal servant. I turned her down. I told her I don't want servants, that if she wanted to stay around me she would be my friend, my equal, my companion. Just like you."

"I figured out soon enough that she was the witch he had wanted. The witch he was waiting for. So I kept her a secret. I hid her, from him. I protected her so he couldn't use her and exploit her for her magic." She hesitated before continuing.

"Do you remember the tower in London?" she asked.

"Ha-ha yeah, good times" he chuckled reminiscing about how they saved her.

"Well you remember how he found us?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Well apparently he had been getting suspicious that I was using a witch, so he brought along one of his own to counteract, any magical protection spells my witch had cast, and prevent her from escaping. Well, obviously my witch was more powerful. So the other witch was only able to counteract the protection spells surrounding me, before she dropped dead from over exertion of her powers. Bonnie and April were able to escape; I stayed behind to distract him so they could escape."

"Yet again there was a fire, I have no Idea how that started" she said, attempting to seem innocent again.

"Form there I guess he must have guessed from then. My witch was obviously more powerful witch. Put 2 and 2 together and you get a Bennet witch. So all he had to do was get a Bennet witch from her bloodline to use as a connection between her and Bonnie, to find me. Then he could use the witch to see where I was within the time that Bonnie was trancing, that's why Bonnie takes those herbs every day. There truth herbs, if she has tranced while I'm not around and another witch is in her system, that witch is compelled to tell me, when she finds me."

Caroline sat in her cabin after Matt had left, pondering the experiences that had brought Bonnie into her life.

Caroline decided there and then, that after the trancing was finished. She would attempt again to persuade Bonnie to take her freedom and go, life her life. It wasn't as if she wasn't free, it was more that Caroline wanted her to be safe from all of this Klaus business. It wasn't fair to her.

Caroline stood up mid mental rant and felt the walls of the ship shake viscously. She headed straight for the black room, knowing that Bonnie had finally expelled her descendant from her body.

She opened the door to the black room and waited for Bonnie to emerge.

Bonnie eventually came out and collapsed.

Caroline looked at her friend. She picked her up and carried her to her cabin and placed her on the bed. She watched and waited as her friend slept. She sat down in the chair opposite the bed and waited.

Bonnie gasped as she regained consciousness.

"Caroline" she whispered.

"I'm here, I'm right here."

"Caroline, Caroline" she cried. Caroline noticed the tears falling down her face.

"Bonnie what's wrong? Whatever it is we'll stop it?"

"No we have to prepare" she whispered attempting to get out of the bed only to collapse again.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. Calm down. What happened?"

"It's Klaus"

"Yeah what happened" Caroline asked listening intently.

"Kla..., Klaus he put a spell on you."

* * *

Soo, what'd you think.

What spell did he put on Caroline?

let me know what you think. your ideas. i wonder if anyone can guess the type of spell he put on her...

So i have an idea for the next chapter. I'm gonna get started on it right away. dont know when i'll next be updating.


	5. Chapter 5

**On board the MYSTIC FALL**

His hands glided up her thighs, followed by his lips leaving little butterfly kisses. Moving further and further up her legs, creating, little beads of friction. Heat pooled at her core

_Oh god_

Caroline jolted up in her bed. Sweat clung to her body like a thin clear sheet.

**2 hours later**

"What do you mean there's no way?" she asked pacing her office.

"Just that, Care there's nothing I can do" bonnie answered. "I already tried appealing to the spirits and even though they like, they say there's nothing they can do without upsetting the balance of nature"

"I know, I know, It's just… arggg. After everything we've been through this time. This is how it ends. We were so close." Caroline groaned.

"Look how about I try again. Surely there's something. A loophole. A spell… something." Bonnie looked at her friend. "I swear. I will find a way. You're not going back to him.

**About 5,000 km north, aboard the WHITE OAK**

_She's coming back to me,_ he thought _after everything I've gone through, she's coming back to me. I won't have to force her. I hope. She'll come to me!_

"She's made her decision" he heard. He turned his head to the door and saw his most recent witch, Roslyn Bennet. A powerful witch, but not powerful enough.

"Go on" he ordered.

"Grand…. Bonnie, has been appealing to the spirits for days, but as I've been casting spells that prohibit her access to them. She hasn't been able to find a cure. The spell will start on the full moon, when you're in your wolf form. That's when it will affect her."

**On board the MYSTIC FALL**

"inoctium puntanta, inoctium puntanta, inoctium puntanta" bonnie chanted. She was surrounded by nine candles all burning slowly.

Caroline was watching from across the room, when she noticed something was wrong.

"Inoctium puntanta, inoctium pun… wait a sec"

"What's wrong" Caroline asked form across the room.

"I think… there's…. There's… there's something….. Um I'm going to join minds with you. So when I'm in there. I need you to look for faces. I think someone's created a barrier between me and the spirits. If I'm wrong, you shouldn't see any faces it should be just like a black void. But if I'm right you should see the face of the witch who cast the spell. If you do I need you to yell as loud as you can, this phrase 'speculum orbis terrarium'*. You ready"….

**On board the WHITE OAK**

"The witch will not be able to tell, so she won't be able to break through my dummy spirit world. To seek the cure."

Klaus stood back impressed with his new witch. _Maybe she won't be a waste_ he thought.

Suddenly Roslyn started to shake. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees. She looked up at him.

He saw her eyes were now black and there were thick black veins running up her face.

She started chanting "speculum orbis terrarium" over and over again.

Klaus being knowledgeable in the Latin language knew it meant* spirit world.

_Shit_ he thought_ they've broken through, stupid witch; she didn't put any backups in did she. Well it doesn't matter, when my Love finds out what the cure is she'll have to come back to me anyway._

He watched as the witch started shaking even more violently before, she was rising of the floor and levitating above the ground.

**On board the MYSTIC FALL**

"You dare think you can mess with me" Bonnie spat at the teenage witch in front of her.

"I **am** immortal, I **am** powerful. I **can** kill you without even blinking." She yelled as she shot her hands out towards Roslyn. Inflicting pain upon her.

"Now how do I break through the wall?" she asked

"If you're so powerful, why haven't you figured it out yet?" Roslyn replied smugly back at bonnie

"Because my dear….. Wait a minute….. Your… he's… dammit." She was at the other witches side in a minute her hands around her throat and lifting her off the ground.

"How much blood has he given you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Answer me?" she yelled her voice echoing off the vast nothing. They were in.

"Every morning with my breakfast"

"Dammit. Do you know that every time a Bennet witch drink a Vampires blood they become bound to them until the blood is out of there system. You stupid little girl. He's been controlling you since you first drank from him. Let me guess" she said, dropping the girl on the floor.

Looking down at her. "You were in an accident, a life threatening accident, he told you to drink his blood to save you and ever since then you've felt a sense of loyalty to him."

The look on the little witch's face said it all.

"You will tell me how to break through or I will end you" the little witch looked away.

"That's it isn't it." Bonnie whispered "in order to break the spell controlling the spirit world, the witch who created the spell, has to die…." Bonnie, felt her heart sink. She didn't want to have to kill one of her descendants.

"Please, please do it." The little witch begged. "I can't take it, he controls me. He forced me to do horrible things. I don't want it anymore. Please please kill me. Please…:"

"My poor child. I will. But first do you have any family"

"Yes, two sisters and my mother. My sisters are also witches, but I kept them away. My mother's not a witch though. I don't believe she is my actual mother though."

"And what of your father?" bonnie asked curiously

"My father? He died. His name was Wilbert Bennet. He came down with severe malaria" she sniffled

"Wilbert" she whispered a small child gracing her lips. She looked down at Roslyn. She put her hand on her head. The girl collapsed onto the floor.

**On board the WHITE OAK**

He watched as the young girl fell to the floor.

_When I find you, love, I'll never let you go._

**On board the MYSTIC FALL**

_When I find you, love, I'll never let you go. _ She heard the phrase enter her mind.

When it did, she felt a shiver run up her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Now this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but hopefully it will give you some more insight into SHIVERS

Previously on SHIVERS.

Caroline has been running from Klaus for a while. He's found a way this time to make her come back to him willingly (more or less). Caroline's trying to find a way out of the curse. Bonnie found out that one of her descendants was blocking her access to the spirit world, more insight into the wonderful (and mysterious) world of bonnie bennet. Plus our first peak into the enigma that is Klaus. What is the curse he has placed on her?

They say in life that in order to live it to the fullest you need to at least once give in to your baser desires, but what if your baser desires contain a man you love more than life itself, what if your desires include one of the most dangerous men you will ever encounter.

The sun rose over the port side of the Mystic Fall. Caroline stared at the light emerging from the water; all she ever wanted was to be happy, to be free. To not have to live by the ridiculous laws, she was born into by the male centric society. She had wanted to be able to run through a pasture with her hair down, blowing in the wind, free and wild. But no she couldn't. She was a woman and a woman's job was to be a wife, a cook and a bed warmer. This wasn't the life she had wanted. But his was what she was eventually going to be. Her family had wanted her to marry the son of the chief, mason Lockwood. But she didn't want to. Instead she wanted to marry the dashing Tyler Lockwood, the chief other son. She had fallen in love with him and him, her. She was set to marry him. They could have lead a great life together.

"Caroline" bonnie yelled walking towards her, shaking Caroline out of her haze.

"Bonnie, you not to interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a monologue. It's potentially hazardous for your health" Caroline huffed, secretly glad that Bonnie had interrupted her from her trip down memory lane. _That part of my life is over. I am not that little girl anymore_ Caroline thought

"Yeah but…. I...I"

"No bonnie, you know what I'm like when I'm in a mood. I could have hurt you…."

"Yeah but… I think….."

"I mean seriously who does that. I mean. Seriously. Do you know what could have happened? What if I had had my sword on me I could have just turned around and…?"

"CAROLINE" bonnie yelled

"What" Caroline asked innocently?

"I think I found something"

"Oh, well why you didn't say something?" she asked incredulously. Before walking off in the direction of her cabin

"I heard that" Caroline shouted back.

"So what did you find out" Caroline asked as soon as they had entered the cabin.

"If you insist. I'll have a double malt scotch. Thank you for asking. Oh and I would love to sit down as well. Thank you" Bonnie said mocking Caroline's eagerness.

"Oh sorry. I'm just. I'm. One double malt scotch coming up. And do have a seat" she giggled

"Okay. So I've been in council with the spirits for about three days and they all said there is only one loop hole to the spell..."

"Yeah..." she asked handing bonnie the glass of scotch.

"Well it seems that we can't actually reverse the spell until the 93rd day after the original spell was cast. Which would be the moon cycle in three months' time?"

"Why? Wait why can't you do it now, that would mean I would have to endure it for three moon cycles that's nine days over three months. I'm not a wolf I couldn't deal with that. It would drive…." She stopped as she realized what he had done.

"What? What's going on?" bonnie watched as her friend sunk to the floor. "Caroline? Caroline what's wrong?" she rushed over to her.

"That's it. Isn't it." Caroline looked up at bonnie.

"That's why he hasn't found me isn't it? He thinks this spell will drive me to him so he can undo it." Caroline cried.

"Caroline. It's okay we've found something that can help with that. The witches and I might be able to put you into a trance so that only your subconscious will experience it and your physical self will remain safe. So to speak. You will be with the unconscious while your body will be locked away safe. So he can't find it. Only your subconscious will be able to feel the effects of the spell."

Caroline looked up at her hopefully.

"You will still feel all the effects of the spell but. It will be less intense. Plus. You may be able to protect yourself as well so that's good."

"Are you sure. That you can do this?" Caroline asked

"Yeah of course I can" bonnie answered

"This seems like a difficult spell, will you be able to do it without hurting yourself?"

"Caroline stops worrying. I have the witches on the other side to help me."

"okay." Caroline said suspiciously.

"I just... I don't know why he'd cast this spell." Caroline stated.

"Well. I don't think it was his idea actually but, I have a feeling I know whose idea it was….. Oh. My. Gosh."

"Bonnie... Bonnie. What's wrong?" Caroline looked at her friend worriedly

Bonnie looked to Caroline with a huge smile on her face.

"Ooh I like that look, that's your I just remembered something important look. Yay"

"We need to set sail for Spain" bonnie stated authoritatively as she stood up to exit the cabin

"Why?" Caroline questioned sceptically. Bonnie turned around to Caroline.

"There's a certain someone that might be able to help us" she said turning the knob on the door.

"Who?" Caroline looked at her friend. Bonnie turned round to face her again; Caroline noticed the mischievous smirk that crossed her face. "Oh no"

"Oh yes" bonnie answered opening the door to the cabin walking out.

**OHHH WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?**

**Alrighty I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun to write. **

**Don't forget to leave reviews. Etc etc etc…**

**Love HEZZZIE**


	7. Chapter 7

Two months ago

"You said if we were in the open ocean, your witch would be able to rack her or at least sense her" Klaus yelled. Picking up the closest object he could find. Which just so happened to be an antique chair.

"No I said that as she is now travelling on the ocean that she would have a better chance of finding her. Bu as she is still using the bennet witch it's slightly harder. But she is getting closer. She is able to now find her location within a 2000 mile radius."

"Oh well that makes everything better hen" Klaus mocked his anger growing. "I want her back, if your witch can find her….. So help me"

"She will, you have to trust me"

"That's funny the last time you said that. You said your witch could track her on Open Ocean" Klaus said throwing the chair across the cabin.

"Yes, well…"

"So what did I do, I went and commandeered the biggest, fastest ship I could find. Now 4 months later. We still have not so much as caught a glimpse of her whereabouts"

"Yes I am aware of that….."

"All we know is that she is somewhere on the ocean. Eluding us yet again"

"But my witch says the moments she steps foot on land we can track her o her exact location"

"Well that's something... oh wait its not. What the hell does that do for me now? She might not step foot on land for another hundred years"

"There's something else though."

"I'm listening" Klaus prompted.

"My witch says there may be a way. A spell that will force her to come back to you of her own free will"

Klaus flashed over to him. Pinning him up against the wall. A hand at the man's throat.

"If you are joking with me right now. I. Will. Dagger. You."

"Well dear brother. I am telling you the truth"

"Well then Elijah lets go see this witch" he stated mimicking Elijah's tone

"Incantium precturus. Incantium precturus. Incantium precturus. Incantium precturus." The witch chanted.

"well witch you have about ten seconds to explain to me exactly what spell you can perform that will bring, my love back to me." He told the witch.

The witch looked to Elijah for confirmation.

"Go ahead Trudy"

"8 seconds"

"I might be able to cast a spell that will bring force her to come back to you"

"Yeah I know that. The how is what I want to know"

"I might be able to transfer some of your wolf aspects onto her on the full moon. Now as we all know that a mortal could not deal with wolf traits unless they were part wolf. It becomes extremely uncomfortable and eventually causes there death. But for someone like Caroline"

"Don't use her name" he shouted.

"For someone like her, it will cause extreme discomfort and depending on which aspect of your wolf you would like transferred to her. It could also become extremely painful for car…. Her" she answered. Looking up at him.

"I don't want to cause her harm"

"But Klaus, we can finally get her back. We can end this"

"NO. She will not get hurt. Find another way" he turned to leave.

"Wait… there is another way. We could do it. Without causing her harm. More umm discomfort"

"How?" he asked

"We just transfer a completely different aspect of your wolf. That will force her to come back. We then bind the spell to you. Some way. With a back-up or contingency plan. Such as she has to be in your presence for a certain period of time for the spell to completely be free of her."

"But what about after that"

"Well say we make it for two months. That gives you two months to win her back." Elijah added. Looking down at his little brother.

"Stop pouting Niklaus. All you will have to do is show her that humanity we know exists somewhere within you. Make her forgive you for what happened." He continued

"But what if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will."

"Alright but make the spell for 6 months"

Elijah looked at him.

"What I've done some pretty bad things" he answered Elijah's look.

"Now witch tell me about this other aspect"

Present time. Somewhere on the coast of Spain

"Well my dear it looks as though you get to lose another item of clothing" the Spanish man leered as he set down his five cards.

"Flush" the dealer called out.

"May I suggest your shirt" he asked raising his eyebrows and unashamingly sliding his gaze down her delectable form. Creating a round of laughter from his friends who were all around the table.

Well cowboy. I could suggest the same for you, but you already lost your shirt and your shoes and your belt…" she stated placing her cards on the table one at a time

"3 of hearts"

"Ace of spades"

"Ace of hearts"

"Ace of cloves"

"And... ace of diamonds"

"We have a clear winner four of a kind

"

The cowboy looked at her incredulously. "Well, Querida you bet me. Plus you bet all my men"

"I know. Now I suggest you take off those pants and add them to the pile of yours and your men's clothes I won." She said gesturing to the pile of men's clothing she had piled up next to her.

"What about we play for them. One more match winner takes all"

"I'm sorry, but you have nothing left to give me. I already won all of your money and now your clothes. But I must be on my way." She stated standing up and gathering all of her winnings.

"Well boys you can buy all of your clothes back at the market in two days' time. From a Senora Donavon. At a steeper price though. Girls got to make profit."

"Querida…."

"Yes" she answered sweetly.

"May we at least know the name of the goddess that won our money, belongings and hearts?"

She thought about this for a moment, before answering.

"Katerina. Katerina Petrova"


End file.
